


..Leaving Again?....

by Animegirl21



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl21/pseuds/Animegirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yugyeom reflects on how he feels about BamBam leaving for Real Men, and how he and BamBam deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	..Leaving Again?....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfectiousKpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfectiousKpop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leaving Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735220) by [InfectiousKpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfectiousKpop/pseuds/InfectiousKpop). 



> Thanks to Infectiouskpop for letting me write this story from the other side. I'm going to try my best to write this and not make it to long or sad.

Yugyeom sat on the couch, in the dorm, just staring out the window. BamBam, Mark and Jackson had left to go to out for their last night before filming for Real Men started. Youngjae was asleep. Jinyoung and JaeBum were in the kitchen talking and trying to not let the youngest see how much it also affected them. As he sat there many things went through his mind, would BamBam be okay?, would they be able to talk?, would Jackson still take care of him?. They were all questions that he didn't have the answers to. Yugyeom and Bambam had spent most of the time since they got back, in their room talking. Yugyeom was sad and upset that BamBam was going to be gone for longer than normal. BamBam tried his best to reassure Yugyeom that he would be fine because he would have Jackson with him.   
\-----------  
When the trio had come back home, Yugyeom and BamBam went to their room. Yugyeom was to worried to sleep and BamBam was too nervous. BamBam rolled over in the darkness and called out, "Y-Yugyeom?...A-Are you still awake?..." Yugyeom rolled over towards the sound of BamBam's voice and slightly smiled, "Yeah Bam I am. Why what's up?" BamBam sighed, "I'm nervous...I've never done anything like this before, what if I get hurt? What if you get hurt while I'm not here? What if....What if I come back and everything's different?..." Yugyeom smiled slightly. "Bam..Don't worry. If you get hurt Jackson-hyung will be with you. If I get hurt I have Jinyoung-hyung, Jaebum-hyung, Mark-hyung and Youngjae-hyung to help me out. If you come back and you're different or I'm different, we'll work through it, together....Bam we've been with each other every step of the way. From our days as Trainees to now." BamBam nodded, "I know..." The two boys laid awake for a while longer before they both fell asleep.   
\----------  
The next morning while BamBam was getting ready Yugyeom slowly packed his bag. He made sure that BamBam had everything he need. When that was done the two just looked at each other. That was all it took for BamBam to break down. Yugyeom pulled BamBam close and hugged him, he then kissed BamBam's forehead, "Bam. Don't worry Jackson-hyung is going to be with you, and you'll be back home before you know it." BamBam nodded and sniffled, "Y-You're right...And you have all the other hyungs..." Yugyeom cleaned up BamBam's face and the two the exited their room together. Yugyeom slowly walked out to the vans with BamBam's bag and BamBam. When the others had left to talk to their manager, Yugyeom leaned down and kissed BamBam on the cheek. Mark and Jackson then walked out to the vans. Every one got in the vans and they went to drop off Jackson and BamBam. Mark and Yugyeom walked them to the gate and gave them one last hug. They stood there and watched as the other two walked through the gate. They then returned to the van.   
\-----------  
That night when everyone got ready for bed Yugyeom went to Mark and Jackson's room. He slowly knocked on the door. He then entered the room when Mark told him he could. He then crawled into bed next to Mark. He found it easier to sleep being in the same room as Mark. Yugyeom had so many questions that didn't have answers. So until Jackson and BamBam were back Yugyeom was happy that Mark was letting him sleep in their room. Nothing happened between Yugyeom and Mark. Mark was faithful to Jackson and Yugyeom was faithful to BamBam. So until BamBam came back home, Yugyeom slept on the floor. It was his way of coping with BamBam being gone.


End file.
